1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical seals and more precisely to a device for attaching the rotatable seal ring of a mechanical seal to a plain shaft going through said seal ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical seal fasteners of different kinds are known. It is thus common to use stop bolts or tightening screws. When such fasteners are used it is, however, necessary that the seal is within reach from the side which is not always possible.
It is further well known to use a cylindric pin, a wedge or a ball recessed in the shaft. This means, however, that the shaft will be weakened and besides the pin, the wedge or the ball may easily be dropped during mounting and demounting works.
Other known devices are conical casings and splines which also have some disadvantages, i.e. that they are expensive.